


What He Wants

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protectiveness, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Thomas wants you more than anything.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

He wanted so much. He wanted things constantly, he wanted them with every walking breath, in every movement he made there was want. When he was younger, those wants had been simple. He wanted a stable home (which he never got, not really) he wanted food (which came and went with luck) and he wanted a normal face (again, he would never get that). 

Around the time he became a teenager, he learned to push those wants down and just survive day by day, through the torture from those his age and discrimination from the adults who hated his family, he convinced himself that he had stopped wanting. That he could just go to work to get food and money to survive and that was all that he needed.

It was when you moved to town the wanting didn’t just come to light, but it grew. It grew big and ugly in his chest, became a monster that raged through his veins and crashed against his ribs, destroying everything in its wake. The want for you throbbed in his limbs and made his hands shake whenever you walked past. It pounded in his head when you smiled at your aunt you’d recently started living with, when you tentatively joked with the bastards in the town as your place in the community became solidified. 

You never truly looked at Thomas after that first day, when he first saw you. He’d been walking to the grocery store, a few crumpled up dollars clutched in his hand since he never had enough money to even buy a wallet. Mama had been taking a nap, Charlie was passed out in an entirely different way, and Monty hadn’t been home in a few days. It had been up to Thomas to get the food that they could afford. 

He stalked up to the store, sweat pouring over his body from the summer heat. Someone had thrown a rock at him on the way there and had hidden before he could even look around for them. He had never been that good at math, and he already feared getting up to the register and having the cashier behind it telling him in a slow voice that he had picked out too much food and couldn’t pay for it all. 

Your aunt had come out of the store first, holding the bulk of the groceries. Thomas didn’t know much about her, and he ignored her scared jump and how she clutched her bags closer to her chest. Several steps behind her, you stepped out of the grocery store, holding only one bag. 

It was surprising that he didn’t recognize you, that was what had made him look at you twice. Your eyebrows at raised at the sight of the mountainous man in front of you, but you didn’t look scared. Something about you made him want to stare. 

He started to brush past you into the store when your voice stopped him.

“Are you Thomas Hewitt?”

Both Thomas and your aunt looked back at you in shock. He nodded slightly, still trying to figure out why he didn’t know you. 

You looked into your bag, pulling something out before holding the bag out to him. “You can have that.”

He just stared at the brown grocery bag you had offered him while your aunt cried out your name as if you were being attacked. Your aunt raced over, asking you what the hell you were doing, but you just kept holding out the bag to him. 

“What’s the big deal?” You asked her. “I bought this with my own money, and I want to give it to him.” You looked back at Thomas. “It’s mostly snacks, but it’s probably better than nothing. The receipt is in there if anyone in the store asks about it.”

Your aunt kept chattering in your ear but froze when Thomas slowly extended his hands, taking the beg from you. You smiled when he did, turning back to your aunt’s car, offering him a little wave. 

Of course, the people in the store had immediately accused him of stealing, and one of the employees had caught you in the parking lot while you and your aunt were getting out of the car. You’d confirmed that you had given him the food, and Thomas was allowed to shop, but someone was told to follow him around to make sure he didn’t put anything in the bag to steal. 

You had ended up being a godsend, because Thomas could only afford some bread, sugar, flour, and a bit of meat with the money that he had.

And that was that. He was in love with you. He knew the kinds of things you had probably been told about him and his family by your aunt and the people in town, and how none of it had probably been good. But you’d decided the part that you were going to listen to was the part about his family needed help. All his life he thought he wouldn’t accept charity, but after a lifetime of never receiving any help from anyone, it turned out that help felt kind of nice. 

After the incident at the grocery store, your aunt must have put some bad ideas into your head because you never looked at him head on again. Whatever she had told you must have been a lie, because Thomas’ only real sin was being ugly. 

He wanted you. He wanted you with everything he had. It didn’t stop there. He wanted you, but he wanted a big house to put you in and a lot of money to give you anything you wanted. He wanted to be able to spoil you and impress you and hold you whenever he wanted.

At least he was used to not getting what he wanted, no matter how much it hurt. Which was why it was surprising when you finally approached him of your own accord.

It was late at night, because the only time Thomas felt safe taking a walk was when it was late enough and dark enough that the odds of running into someone else were low. The moon was crescent, and there wasn’t much light out. 

He was walking along one of the paths on the outskirts of town, a path he’d taken plenty of times. He heard hooting and hollering somewhere down the road, but he paid it no mind. Whoever was doing that probably wouldn’t come his way; there was nowhere to go on this road but his house. 

Softly, over the sounds of the yelling, he heard footsteps. Vaguely, he saw the outline of someone walking his way. He was worried until his eyes adjusted and he saw that it was you. 

You blinked in surprise, wiping your eyes which were big and wet with tears. “T-Thomas Hewitt?”

He nodded, stopping in place, not wanting to scare you. The want crashed in his chest like a hurricane at seeing you so suddenly. But the realization that you’d been crying turned that feeling sour. 

You fiddled with your hands, looking behind you to the sounds of people yelling. “Can you walk me home? I got in a fight with my aunt and I got turned around.” 

Thomas looked past you to the sound of the hollering. Something told him that it wasn’t just being lost that you were afraid of. He nodded again, looking around for another path back into town that would be relatively covered. 

He started walking, you trailing behind him, sniffing softly. He never wanted anything more in his life than to be able to reach out and comfort you without you getting scared. Instead of thinking about a different world where he would be able to reach out and touch you and you accept his comfort, he glared straight ahead, listening for the sounds of the loud men who had been somewhere behind you. 

Sniffing again, you stayed close to Thomas, looking around nervously. You were beginning to think that you would have to hide out until morning. You knew those men casually, but you’d never known them when they were drunk and you were alone before. 

You glanced over at your savior, looking him up and down. Your auntie had told you that he was dangerous, but she never explained why. And now you had to trust that he was going to keep you safe.

Thomas walked you back to town, realizing when he got there that he had no idea where you lived. He stood there, wracking his brain for any information he had on your aunt, when you slipped your hand into his, making his heart stop.

“This way.” You whispered, gently pulling him in the direction of your aunt’s house. His hand was big and warm, and it made you feel safe. It also made you feel safer now that you couldn’t hear the men who had been following you around anymore.

His body heat instantly rose as you pulled him along in the night. His hand began to sweat, but if you noticed you didn’t seem to pay any mind. He was going to remember the feeling of your hand in his, no matter what. He’d commit it to memory and look back on it every day of his life. 

There was no more sound in the night except for the sound of your footsteps and the occasional call of some nighttime animal. Slowly, your house got closer, and without realizing it, Thomas held on tighter and tighter to your hand as he realized that you’d be home soon and this would all be over. 

“This is it.” You finally said; breaking Thomas’ heart in the process. You turned back to him, giving him a smile. “Thank you for getting me here safe.”

Thomas nodded slightly, letting his hand drop to his side. 

“I mean it, it was really scary, and…” You rose, placing a kiss on his cheek. It was so fast Thomas wasn’t sure that it even happened. “Thank you for being my knight in shining armor.”

Before he could react you hurried into the house, leaving Thomas alone in the dark. He touched his cheek, staring at the door you just disappeared through. A slow smile spread across his face as he turned back to his own home, the feeling of your hand still lingering in his.

He wanted you. He wanted you more than anything he had ever wanted before.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like his heart hadn’t stopped pounding since the moment you kissed his cheek and called him a knight in shining armor. Every time he thought of it, his heart would pick up the pace again, his chest panging in a way that was physically painful. Even though the pain, he thought of it often. It was a precious memory.

It got him through long days at work, he carried it with him when he had to go into town, and he thought about it when he was alone in his bed at night. He hoped that you wouldn’t think he was disgusting if you ever found out how much he thought of the one time you two had touched. He knew to someone like you, it probably wasn’t a big deal. 

Several days after that night, Thomas found himself in town with Monty gathering supplies to fix a leak in the house. Thomas was basically just there to carry stuff, but he didn’t mind too much going into town with a family member present. 

Monty was grumbling to himself about the state of the house, reading over the list of things they needed as they walked through town. He had been mumbling since they left the house that he was positive that he’d forgotten something or that he’d forget something at the store. 

“What’s the point of living if you ain’t got money, Thomas?” Monty snapped, hitting his hand against the paper. “We probably can’t afford half the shit on this list!” 

Thomas grunted noncommittally, noticing a small group hovering near the front of the store. It was only when he saw you in the center that he actually took notice.

You looked uncomfortable, and your body was turned toward the store, though your front was still facing the men around you. It was obvious that you were trying to leave the conversation. 

“Look, we said we’re sorry already, you can’t just stop talking to us just because we got a little rowdy the other night.” One of the men said, leaning into your personal space. You shrank back, your expression alarmingly similar to the one you had when you ran into Thomas the night before. Scared and afraid.

Thomas walked up to the crowd, parting them with his arms as if they were as light as stalks of corn. You instantly looked relieved, and Thomas grabbed your shoulder, pulling you out of the group of men. 

“Hey, hey!” One of them glowered at Thomas, trying to act big. “You can’t just go around abducting women, you dumb fuck.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, moving you behind him. Monty opened his mouth to shout at the men, but you pipped up before he had the chance.

“Hey!” You shouted in a surprisingly aggressive voice. Everyone – Thomas included – turned to look at you with surprise clear on their faces. You shrank back, looking around Thomas to the group, losing the righteous anger that had persuaded you to shout to a bunch of men you were quickly learning were bad news. You continued, speaking softer. “I was supposed to meet him here. He’s, um, I’ve hired him to fix something in my bathroom.”

Your hands started to shake both in fear and anger as disbelieving murmurs came from the men who had followed you around that night, catcalling you while they were intoxicated. Several of them spoke up saying that Thomas was too stupid to know how to fix anything. Not only had they proven themselves to be pigs, but they were insulting your savior.

“Well, we have to get inside.” You took Thomas’ arm, heading into the store, the small group finally relenting and unblocking the path. You still felt your limbs trembling even when you and Thomas were safely in the store. 

“Oh my god, I hate it here.” You breathed out, your hand dropping to your side. 

The relief was short lived when a man you didn’t recognize was suddenly in your face.

“Excuse me, but who the hell are you and how much are you paying Tommy?” Monty frowned, confused as to why he didn’t recognize you. “Because I want to make sure it’s fair. 

“Oh, no, um-.” You held up your hands in surrender, but Thomas put his hand on Monty’s shoulder, pulling him back.

Thomas shook his head, looking back over to you, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“I was lying before.” You explained, holding your hand, hating how it was still shaking. “Hi, do you know Thomas?”

Monty nodded, taking your hand and shaking it once. “Yeah. You can call me Monty. You know Thomas is the better question.”

“Oh, he walked me home the other night when I got lost.” You gave Thomas a nervous smile. “I guess you’re making a habit of coming to my rescue.”

The pang in Thomas’ chest hurt so bad it felt like it could make him crumple to the ground if he were a weaker man. All he could do was nod slightly, trying to convey with his eyes that yes, he would rescue you a billion times if you needed it.

Monty looked between the two of you, raising an eyebrow. Finally he shook his head. “Well, if you need to be walked home again, Thomas better do it now before he’s got shit to carry.” He walked off, holding up the list. “Damn crumblin’ house.”

You smiled slightly, glancing back outside. “I would appreciate an escort home, actually. But I can see you’re busy.”

Thomas shook his head, stepping outside, looking behind him to make sure you were still following. You did, hurrying outside, glancing around, looking for the men but not seeing them. The two of you began walking back to your house, and this time Thomas took the time to try and notice things about you. Like how your hair looked like in the sun or how you were slightly out of breath from the walk and the heat.

“Thank you so much. I’m sorry I’ve interrupted your plans twice now.” You said as you walked, staying close to his side as if that could shield you from the whole world. “I don’t know if I’m going to be going out much without my aunt from now on.”

He shook his head again as you walked up to your house. You turned to him, giving him one last smile.

“Thank you, my knight.” You giggled, your body finally relaxing now that you were only two steps away from the safety of your home.

Oh yeah, the want in his body would destroy a lesser man. All he could do was stand there as you gently squeezed his arm and turn to your home, stepping inside, giving him a small wave as you stepped inside. Meanwhile, the want flashed in his chest like fire. 

Being your knight, that was one nickname Thomas had procured over the years that he didn’t mind one bit.

Finally he turned, heading back to the store, silently thanking Monty for giving him the chance to get you home safe.


End file.
